


Stress Relief

by starksgoatee



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hooking up, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Ellie helps Alec relieve stress.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it was time to make a contribution to the couple we deserved

A slow day at the office always ends up meaning that Hardy is bound to become easily annoyed. Miller walks past his office trying to avoid looking in, but can't help herself, leaning her head upward to get a better look at him. He looks tired (like always), his left hand in his hair, blunt nails rubbing at his own scalp. She bites the inside of her cheek and backs up, walking into his office, shutting the door behind her . He looks up at her, mildly unamused. "You alright?" She asks and he sighs deeply, but nods back. She crosses her arms and walks closer to his desk, sitting in the empty seat in front of him "Are you sure?" 

"Yes Miller; don't you have something to be doing instead of bothering me?" Hardy squints at her, but there's a very small smile tugging at his lips, one that Ellie wasn't sure she'd have caught at all if she hadn't been paying attention." 

"You seem stressed." She states, and Hardy leans back into his chair, smoothing down his tie, tilting his head to look at the woman in front of him. 

"Aren't I always stressed?" 

"Yes, but usually it's for a good reason. It seems like you're unnecessarily stressed this time." She crosses her arms and he shrugs. "Perhaps..." She stops, keeping the rest of her sentence to herself, before Hardy gives her his signature look with his raised brow.

"Perhaps?" 

"Perhaps..." She starts again, drawing patterns on his desk with her finger, not looking up at him, "I could help relieve some of your stress." She looks at him through her lashes, practically watching the gears turn in his head. 

"Relieve my stress?" He asks slowly and she gets up and sits on the edge of his desk, to the right of him. "How so?" 

He looks up at her and she watches him intently, a staring contest she doesn't want to lose. "You always worry about and take care of everyone, whether you mean to or not. Let me take care of you. " 

"Miller, I really don't know what you're getting a-" Hardy's words are caught off when Miller gets off the desk and onto her knees between the 'v' his outstretched legs formed as he sat. "Oh Christ, Miller, you've got to be joking with me." He's frowning but the sight of Miller on her knees in front of him involuntarily makes his spread more. 

"Alec. Shut up. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to." He squirms under her gaze and she places a hand on his knee. "Tell me now if you don't want this." Hardy lets out a soft noise and reaches down to squeeze her hand, nodding at her. She gives him a warm smile and her hand lets go of his to make its way up to unzip his dress pants and pull his cock out through the opening. His face is hidden behind his hands, but his dick is twitching at the feeling of someone else's hand on him. Not fully hard yet, Miller strokes him, slow, exploring movements, taking the time to figure out what it is Hardy likes. She watches his reactions, listens to the soft grunts coming out of the man above her, watching the subtle movement of his hips. She grows bold at the sight of what she's doing to him, and his dick is fully hard now, thick and long, the tip glistening with pre cum already. She licks her lips. "Hardy." The detective makes a sound in response. "Look at me." Hardy moves his hands away from his face and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "How do you like your cock sucked? Hm? Do you like it slow?" She licks a strip up his dick, suckling gently at the head, and Hardy whines at that, his hands gripping at the handles of his chair. "Or do you wanna use me? Fuck my mouth 'til you're coming down my throat?" She taps the head of his cock against her tongue, stroking him from base to tip, listening to him groan." 

"Fuck, Miller, your mouth." His left hand shakily reaches up to pet at her hair. "Let me fuck your mouth, love." Miller grabs his right hand and puts it up to her hair as well, his hand coming down to caress her cheek before giving her a nod and easing his cock into her mouth. His hands tighten in her curls, rolling his hips up into her mouth, slow sloppy movements, the wet sound of her mouth being used filling the office. She closes her eyes and feels his hand come down to caress her jaw, his thumb pressing at her bottom lip to feel his cock slide in and out. The pure thought of Hardy doing that makes her moan, and her hand comes up to properly unzip his pants, shoving her hand up his shirt, feeling the muscles clench with his movements. It's not much later when he comes, head tilting back with a soft grunt escaping his lips, and Miller swallows, settling back on her heels to catch her breath and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. She takes a moment to look at him and almost shivers at the sight. He's tucking himself back in, breathing hard, eyes hazy with pure lust and something else she can't quite pin down. His hair is falling into his eyes and his beautiful freckled skin is flushed. 

"Quite right. I think my job here is done." She gets up and smooths down her clothes, and starts to leave, eyes burning into the back of her body as she makes her way out of his office.


End file.
